Read Between My Lines
by fantazyfinder4vr
Summary: Draco hides his emotions too much and Hermione tries to break his cold heart. so much has happened to him that he has trained his emotions too well. But is it possible for her to help him when she is with Ron? Or is she? hd fic
1. No more interruptions!

Read Between My Lines

A/N: this is my first fanfic so plz be nice…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… I would like to own Draco, but sadly he's J.K's…

On with the story!

* * *

Hermione was still sleeping until she heard her alarm clock ring. 

RING!! RING!!

'Okay, Okay… I'm up.' Hermione thought groggily. 'If I start complaining to inanimate objects I'm going to talk to Dr. Phil.' She was sleepy from staying up all night preparing for her position as head girl.

_Flashback_

"_MOM! MOM! I'm head girl at Hogwarts!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs._

_Her parents had no idea what was going on (being muggles and all) but they knew it was a good thing. Hermione had explained it everyday since she got home from Hogwarts her 1st year, though her parents seem to be suffering from short-term memory loss._

"_Good job honey! But please explain again what exactly is head girl?" her mother asked, still confused as to what her shrieking daughter was hyped up about._

_So on went the lecture they got from their daughter every year of which they always seem to forget._

_End of Flashback_

Hermione finally got dressed wearing a beige cami with low-rise hip huggers. She had enough time to put on a little bit of blush and lipgloss, then run downstairs and get a waffle. Everything was packed and ready for her to take to the car. She had long anticipated this day and was looking forward to seeing Harry and Ron. As Hermione made her way to the car, her dad stopped her. 'ughh… not this again!'

"Now Hermione, I trust you and everything but, don't go around showing off your midriff. Especially to that now that you have to share a room with a boy." Hermione's dad warned.

"Dad, I'll be very busy with studying and head duties to bother with boys, so you can calm down. And I'm old enough to wears things like this." She groaned. Hermione was really getting tired of her father being over-protective.

So Hermione finally got in the car and drove to the train station.

* * *

In another part of England, Draco was getting ready for his "debut" at Hogwarts. 

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where is it! Where is it!" screamed Draco.

"WHAT?!? WHAT?!? What's happening?!" asked his mother.

"Someone stole my hair gel!" cried Draco. 'Why is this always happening when I need it?I really need to install a medical cabinet.'

His mother looked at him and cocked her head to the side and gave a questioning look at her son (you know, the kind where they have no idea what is going on. Which is mostly all the time). This was the fourteenth time he's lost it… and I'm not talking about the hairgel.

"Nevermind." With a flick of a wrist, he used his wand to magically spike his hair. Then thought 'why didn't I think of this before?' Noticing she hasn't left yet he asked, "do you mind?"

She shook her head to the side and mumbled, "teenagers, I'll never understand them," then turned her heel and left.

His father left home so it was just Draco, his mother and the house elves. It wasn't so bad though, his father isn't there to give him crucio spells or beat him. It became clear the Lucios(is this how you spell his name?) abused him after fourth year, but Dumbledor is too busy with Harry Potter to care of other students.

So Draco sighed thinking of his dad and walked to the car while listening to his cd of SIMPLE PLAN's song PERFECT. (yes he,Draco Malfoydoes own a muggle contraption as this in my story)

_Hey Dad look at me_

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according

To plan?

Do you think I'm wasting

My time doing things I

Wanna do?

But it hurts when you

Disapprove all along

The way to the train station was quiet but he didn't mind. Thankfully he was chosen to be Head Boy and had privileges to be taken forcefully. He smirked evilly as he thought of the things he could do with his power. But his concentration was interrupted when thechauffer stopped the carand the train whistle blew…

"Crap! i'm gonna be late!" Draco rushed out the door then into the train to find his compartment.

* * *

At the same time, Hermione had been talking to Harry about Ginny and was getting high-pitched. 

"Harry, you two are so cute together!" Hermione sighed. she was a bit jealous at first, but then it just occured to her that harry was nothing more than a friend-like brother. Plus it was really cute that Harry and Ginny are a couple.

"Please Hermione,I think my ear-drum just burst." said Harry, desperately covering his ear.

"Hey Hermione." a shy voice called.

Hermione whipped around and saw that it was Ron. ' wait... is that really Ron!' She recognized the red color hair, but the body lost her. His six-pack was showing 'quidditch is actually good for something' through the tight-fitting white shirt with red shirt layered and wearing muggle baggy pants. He looked very skater-boyish with his hair grown longer over his eyes. He actually looked.... hot! Hermione couldn't believe it., she was checking her best friend out. ' NO hermione,BAD hermione! STOP!'

"Uhhh...... Ron?"was all she could say. She was so speechless.

"Yea..." shifting uncomfortingly," it's me." ' GODS! hermione is a fricken sex bomb!' his eye's made their way from her soft lowing curls that framed her face to her lucious lips, down to her feminine curves. He looked up and down, slowly watched each moment of her with such fascination. 'she's developed a bit hasn't she?'

Ron had liked Hermione since first year, but she was so clueless. As Harry watched his best friends checking each other out, he couldn't help but be amused and laugh.

Hermione caught herself then blushed, "What is so funny Harry James Potter?" Hermione asked while blushing.

"Well... lets see, Ron here is che-

Harry didn't get to finish that sentence because Ron had him in a headlock.

"Okay guys, that's enough. Ron, let Harry go. I'm head girl you know, so i can take points off." Hermione boasted proudly, showing her badge.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't take points off your own house in the beginning of the year because of your best friends, would you?" Harry asked rubbing his neck from Ron's embrace, who thankfully, let go.

"I don't shurk my duties as some people do Harry, I've been working for this badge since first year, andI intend to be using this power to full extent. So be good you two." She warned.

"Hermione," Ron finally spoke," you have to share a room with the head boy don't you?" Ron suddenly became red and his fists balled up.

"Errr...... yes, but i have yet to know who it is." Hermione said," oh that reminds me,I have to go to the Head's compartment. See you two later." Before Ron could retaliate, she was gone.

"Sorry mate, lost your chance," Harry mused.

"Shut-up." Ron said.

* * *

a/n - so... how was it? yes this is still a h/d fic. but i'll need sum comments before the next chapter. be nice plz, no flames. if you hate it, then leave. if not, then great! I mention ppl who leave great comments so leave me some. and tell the truth, as in, don't fake it. 

bibs- this was possible with the help of Tracy, A.K.A - blackslytheringirl. ( doesn't it feel special to be mentioned?)


	2. I Don't Like

A/N: thanx to those that have reviewed first! Here's the first three ppl who reviewed.

Missing Fairy – thank you 4 the compliment. I had fun writing the part where they were checking each other out too. (she's the 1st!)

Sunshine-girl03 – yay! u r #2

VictoriaM2006 – I'll try to keep him in character, but in the beginning he'll be sorta quiet. But he'll still have his pratty attitude. Thank-you for taking the time to read a h/d fic and telling me how to spell LUCIUS!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!WAHH!!! I'm poor!

Here's chptr. #2!

* * *

_Recap_

_"Hermione," Ron finally spoke," you have to share a room with the head boy don't you?" Ron suddenly became red and his fists balled up._

_"Errr...... yes, but i have yet to know who it is." Hermione said," oh that reminds me,I have to go to the Head's compartment. See you two later." Before Ron could retaliate, she was gone._

_"Sorry mate, lost your chance," Harry mused._

_"Shut-up." Ron said_

_End of recap_

Hermione made her way through the crowds on the moving train, trying to find her Head's compartment. In the back of her mind, she was thinking about who the head boy was._ 'Neville Longbottom is definitely not a choice. How about Terry Boot? Ernie Macmillan? Anthony Goldstein? What if it's someone from Slytherin? No, Professor wouldn't dare put a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together would he? Hopefully it isn't-'_

Hermione opened the door only to reveal the one whom she's hated for 6 yrs.

"Hey mudblood," Draco drawled.

'_Why is he here? This is the heads' compartment, he isn't- omigosh he isn't?' Hermione thought feverishly._

"Hey ferret!" She was suddenly feeling better as she saw his face scrunch up in disgust. She remembered in 4th yr. when they turned him into a ferret. '_Ha good times!'_

"I'm sorry, there can't be two head boys, so are you lost?" Draco smirked.

"Y-you're Head B-boy?" Hermione asked shakingly.

"That's riiiiiight," Draco said in sing-song, "took you long enough, hard to believe you're head _GIRL_." Draco drawled.

"What's that supposed to mean? I have as much a right to be a Head as you do Malfoy." She huffed.

"Yes, but you're a mudblood, you know BAD blood. Your kind is not even meant to be at Hogwarts, let alone be a head." Draco said smugly.

Sigh, this is going nowhere, I better quit before he goes on about how purebloods are better than muggles. Draco decided to stop when she didn't respond and a silence fell over the compartment.

* * *

a few hours later........ 

Hermione glanced up and saw Malfoy. She didn't get a chance to see him because they immediately broke into an argument. But now as she looked him over…. And I thought no one could top Ron. But boy did he prove her wrong. His hair was spiked up and his pale skin was nicely tanned, his chest (ohh god his chest!) chizzled even better than Ron's. His shirt didn't stand a chance against his muscles. Her mouth was a bit agape.

Draco noticed this and said, "Like what you see?"

Hermione quickly shut her mouth and glared at Draco. How could he be so sexy, yet so gittish? She quickly looked away and seemed to be absorbed in the scenery next to her. '_how many guys do I have to look over today? Soon I'll probably be looking over professor Snape.' _She shuddered at the thought.

Draco saw she shuddered and thought she was cold. '_By the looks of her chest, she could be_.' He smirked evilly. '_She must be thinking of me…I seem to have that affect on everyone these days. She doesn't look so bad this year.' _

He was still looking at her chest and it was Hermione's turn to ask, "Like what you see?" though she felt violated by Draco's gaze at her breasts, she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to embarrass him.

Draco paused a bit to process what she said, then answered back, "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" He smirked yet again.

Now Hermione wasn't prepared for that, she just had a shocked expression on her face then blushed and looked away. Apparently her plan backfired.

* * *

at Hogwarts..... 

Draco made his way towards the slytherin table looking forBlaise. Theyhad become good friendsafter recieving the death eater mark.Draco and Blaise didn't want any part of it, so understood each other. The other death eaters thought it crazy that they opposed being part of Voldemort's followers.

Personally, he thought it was stupid following some crazy old guy that wanted power. It showed that he was under some one else's power. But he had to join after his father put the unforgivables curse on him.

Draco sauntered his way to the table, ignoring Pansy's attempts to throw her body off the seat, andonto his neck. Instead she landed with a thud on the floor with a pained expression that said 'why didn't you catch me?'. '_i mean reallly, that woman needs to_ _get a clue.Or at least a leash to accessorize that pug-face of hers.'_

Draco got to talk with Blaise and caught up with what has happened with him over the summer in Romania. He wasn't really paying attention. Something in the gryffindor table caught his eye.

"blah blah blah blah...." Blaise went on, and on, and on about his quidditch training in Romania. Draco had to intervene.

"Hey Blaise?" He asked.

"Yeah?" It seemed pretty rude to stop him from talking in mid-sentence, but he let Draco go on.

"What do you think of Granger this year?"

Abit random but he went along with it.

"Why do you ask?"

"She seems to have become a girl this year." Draco said knowingly.

"I guess you're right,I wouldn't mind having her in my bed." Blasie chuckled.

" Are you going to?" Draco asked, suddenly nervous.

" Nah... why? You got a thing for her mate?" Blaise said teasingly.

"NO!" Draco said a bit loudly and stood up, which made the whole table stare at him.

"Calm down Drake, i was just teasing." _'he must have a thing for this mudbloood.'_

Show's over people, go back to stuffing your faces." Draco snapped.

_

* * *

_

A/N - so, what do you think? I'm not sure what to do next. give me sum ideas!


End file.
